brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Tradeylouish
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Nerfblasterpro (Talk) 01:08, January 24, 2011 |} Who the heck are you! Er, have a look at my user page. In future please sign your posts and do not leave pointless messages on my (or any other user's) talk page. Thank you! tradeylouish (talk| ) 03:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nice pic Hahaha, thank you! It's one of my favorites, I've had it for a while now. Still love it! :D -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 14:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The category "Space minifigures" isn't supposed to be on those articles. Space is a super theme, and we don't have super themes on an article's category. If you need anything else, I will be willing to contact back as soon as possible. Thanks. Lego lord 18:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Time I'm pretty sure the time zone is from England, but not 100% sure. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 19:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's GMT. 18:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Help Wanted ok so my wikia is not a lego star wars wiki but at least its a bout star wars the clone wars. It focuses on trandoshans, wookies, republic, and CIS during the clone wars. would you like to help? the site is mec.wikia.com. respond on my talk page on mec.wikia.com for more info. thank You --Indianasean 05:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Testing Sig tradeylouish (talk| |MLN) 19:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 19:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- hello. Hello. In future please sign your messages so I know who you are. Thank you! tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 07:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude Hey didn't you say you would help me on my wiki? Come on just help. (^_^) Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I forgot about that - I've been quite busy. I'll try to start editing soon. tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 08:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) AFR Hi. On the Articles f raring pages, please could you leave nominations at the bottom. It make it easier for us to see which ones need to be done. Thanks, 15:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Rights Hi. I've just granted you patroller rights. This means you can move files and not create a redirect when you move a page. If you have any questions, jut ask. 10:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) How's it goin' tradey? 23:35, July 30, 2011 (UTC) TaliaX177 Are you on the Lego Message Boards Wiki? --TaliaX177 13:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well, you certainly helped promote it, so I think you are entitled to. Not a pointless message :Yay! I feel special! :D And anytime bud, thank you for your hard work! - 19:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Edits on certain pages Thanks for clearing up my bad edits on a few paes, I'm not especially great with pics. But i'm from Australia so i know the prices for sets. -- 04:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) thx for the heads up Reparo Project Barnstar help can you please do something for me? --Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 23:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Team Deep Sea Watch Hi! I was wondering if you know some more information about the Alpha Team Mission Deep Sea watch. Like was more than one kind of those watches sold (one that has Charge instead of Dash)? I don't actually know much about the watch, but I do not think a version with Charge was released. Why do you ask? tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 05:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I've seen this too. We need to discuss in a forum as to which number/ID we use for each part. Sorry I can't be of much help but I fully understand your comment left on my talk page. :) Kind regards. 07:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles category OK, thank you for the remark RE:Problem Yes, another user was complaining about this on the IRC at Avatar Wiki lately. It seems to be a Wiki-wide problem, not just Bricki. For now I would just edit and let the categories disappear. If they don't come back, we'll fix it later. Sorry bout this, I'm sure Wikia will debug soon enough. Happy editing! - 13:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Also to add categoriesyou could try adding categories to the bottom of the page. 13:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) See Also Just wondering, why did you add the Robot to the Demolition Dummy's See Also and vice versa? 08:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I recognized your username from MLN and thought I'd drop by to say hi. I'm on MLN too, under the username dataman1998. See you there! Dataman1 Save the ubisoft wiki! 19:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Brickipedian_of_the_Month could you support me please? 19:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter